The present invention relates to techniques for backing up and restoring data.
A conventional data backup method is described, for example, in JP-A-5-289922, which discloses that a file backup timing is detected from file backup management information on each of files in a backup management file, and from a job schedule situation and a task execution situation acquired from a job management means, to generate interrupt instruction information.
Recent systems employ an approach called distributed processing which distributes a single service to a plurality of computers for processing. In such a distributed processing environment, it is necessary to know a location where a data file or an execution file to be backed up is placed. However, general services and data protection such as backup are not managed by the same person or in the same department, but different persons are in charge of respective works. Thus, a person in charge of data protection must look for data to be backed up and their locations. However, this would take a significant time, taking into account an enormous amount of data at present and a possible increase in the amount of data in the future. In addition, resources such as backup media are also required for storing such an enormous amount of data.